A twisted kind of hell
by Sam and Dean crazy ass wench
Summary: michelle is the best torture in hell but when she asked to torture dean she falls in love with him * on hitaus *


A/N this story is dedicated to deantheman please check put her kickass stories you wont be disappointed :)

A TWISTED KIND OF HELL

CHAPTER ONE

Michelle was getting finished on her latest soul . the girl couldn't have been more than 18 years old with her chest ripped open and blood all over the torture table and dripping onto the floor

Michelle looked down at the girl with a smirk on her face she reached her hands into the bloody mess and ripped out her liver the girl screams was like music to Michelle ears .

Just as Michelle was to finish it off meg walked into the room.

You know better than to disturb me when I'm busy snapped Michelle .

Your father sent me to tell you he wants to see you he has something that you might be interested said meg with her head down .

All demons were afraid of Michelle because they all know what she was capable of just last week Michelle had killed the demon abrothe all because he looked at her funny she tortured him till there was nothing left of him and gave her favourite hellhound the left over's of the demon . so nobody pissed her off and of course with Alistair being Michelle dad that made it even worse .

Than Michelle knew that he was finally here his time on earth had expired she dropped the scalpel and walked out of the torture chamber down to her father's office with a smile on her face dean Winchester was finally here .

Flashback to when dean made the deal at the cross roads to bring Sam back

As dean put one of his id's in the tin box little did dean know he was being watched by Michelle and Julia the crossroads demon .

So the usual 10 years asked Julia as she looked at Michelle .

No this is going to be a different kind of deal give him one year and that it we have plans for him down below .

Julia looked at Michelle and smirked before Julia could ask why michelle said looks like your up

Show your face you demon bitch shouted dean at the cross roads .

Suddenly Julia appeared in front of the eldest Winchester .

Hello dean what can i do for you asked Julia .

Im here to make a deal bring back sam and you can send your hellhounds after me in ten years said dean

I would love to but no said Julia

You have to take my deal you demon bitch snapped dean

Goodbye dean oh by the way you might want to bury sam before he stinks the place said Julia as she started walking away .

Wait said dean give me five years than .

Julia turned around look since I'm in such a good mood i will give you one year and only one year ontill i send the hounds

2 years than dean tried to say but Julia wasn't giving in one year dean going once going twice .

Fine i take it snapped dean than all of a sudden dean crashed his mouth onto the demons sealing his fate .

Oh by the way dean you try and get out of this deal in any way sam goes back to be being a corpse

Michelle was delighted she finally got dean Winchester for her father and soon Lucifer will be finally free .

End of flashback

As Michelle reached her father's office she knocked on the door Alistair answered with a smile on his face there my precious daughter i have something i need you to do for me sweetheart .

Yes sir what is it you want me to do asked Michelle.

I need you to break the Winchester boy crush his soul into tiny pieces and make sure her get the welcome to his new home i don't mind if you get a little bloody with him

Michelle smirked so where is my new toy that i can play with

Right down the corridor waiting for you on the rack

As michelle left the office she walked down the long dark hall way listening to screams of all the tortured souls she finally arrived by the rack and looked up smiling

Well hello dean let get started smirked michelle

A/N I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES SENCE LOL I SHOULD HAVE HAD IT UP ON FRI BUT IM SERIOUSLY DYING SICK WITH THE FLU PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTUINE THIS STORY

BUT ON A HAPPIER NOTE JARED AND GEN ARE HAVING A BABY BOY IN MARCH IM SO HAPPY FOR THOSE TWO


End file.
